


It wasn't all...Not really

by ElfJet



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn, Superheroes, lost souls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfJet/pseuds/ElfJet
Summary: Andrea has a super big secret, how will it affect the people she love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the A fic a day in August. I blame the creation of this on XVnot15 and 3am Skyping :P
> 
> A humongous thank you to Gin and MAC60 who read though the first draft, and still said yes to reading the vastly different second draft. You both rock! And without you this story would not have been anywhere near as good. That said all mistakes are mine and I don’t own any rights to The Devil Wears Prada, I’m just playing around with them. Yes still, after all these years.  
> Hope you enjoy

She remembers how it felt, she remember the desolate feeling sweeping though her body at discovering what had happened. The overwhelming feeling of grief, that turned to numbness at the realization that her planet, and all the people she loved there were gone. How the home she had always been able to return to was no more. 

Never again would she hear Li’len’s laugh, set off by some goofy thing D’ge had said. Or hold one of them when they were sad. They would never again be able to cheer her up after a bad mission, or join in her glee when things panned out in her favor. She was robbed of the chance to say sorry to her friends for leaving and not sharing their fate. For following her ambition, and not being able to help avert the tragedy. 

A’ders could still not understand what had happened. For all their technological advances the massive meteor that had crashed into the planet was not something they had a defense against, apparently. That or someone had deliberately shielded the rock until it was too late, the latter seemed most plausible. 

After hearing the news, still not believing it to be true, she went home to find total annihilation.  
The atmosphere gone and with it all life on the planet. Left was the shattered remains of a thriving civilization that was thriving. A world united, and mostly good, but now gone forever. 

She was sure shock would set in at some point, but survival was a strong instinct, so she carried on. And even as she longed to follow her friends, she knew they would have wanted her to find a life, find happiness again. At some point get vengeance.

She had to find somewhere to settle down until she found out what had happened. She would figure out how it all went down some day, even knowing it wouldn’t bring back any of her friends, she would find out.

Going to Earth, and living among humans there was an easy choice, passing off as one would take minimum effort and not distract from her mission of finding the reason her home world was so brutally extinguished.

Even if it took to the end of time, she would find out what had happened.

She still had hope, she lived on it.


	2. Chapter 2

A’dres was flying high over the city, her golden wings shimmering in the spring sun. New York, her adopted home, laid out before her vast and busy as always. As the air rushed past her, aiding her avian acrobatics, she was pondering why she didn’t seem able to let this city go.  
She should have moved on after the whole Runway ordeal. She should have reinvented her life as she had always done, but she hadn’t. And the reason could be boiled down to two words. Miranda Priestly. 

During the almost year she had worked at Runway, the silver haired goddess of the fashion world, who was brutal and direct in getting what she wanted, had wormed herself under A’dres skin. The editor’s drive for perfection and excellence was mesmerizing. A’dres had from the start admired Miranda’s drive and passion, not that she could ever let Miranda know that. To Miranda, A’dres had been the self-righteous, slightly clumsy second assistant that had become almost perfect at the job by the end in Paris.

Getting close to downtown Manhattan, she touched down on a rooftop across from the Elias Clark building. Speaking of not letting go… her morning routine included going past her old place of work, just to make sure that Miranda was still raining hell on her employees.

Spotting the silver hair from a couple hundred yards away was only hindered slightly by the reflective surface of the windows. A’dres felt the familiar tingle run through her, even after nearly a year, the fascination Miranda evoked in her had not diminished. And even though the woman across the street would never know, she had a guardian. A totally non creepy, non-stalking protector.

She hadn’t been there long before she heard the soft landing of feet next to her. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she didn’t even turn to address the man standing not 3 feet away.

“Whatever you are going to say, the answer is no” this was not the first time this conversation had taken place, and she was tired of it.

There was a pause, before the man beside her spoke. “Why? Why not join the League and be a part of a team?”

“My reasons are my own, can’t you just be satisfied that I’m out there helping people?”  
It really was getting old. Even though she hadn’t been out as a Super for long, it was getting old with this recruiting. She had no desire to ever be part of a team again. She wasn’t even sure she wanted to be a Super. The only reason she had gone back to her old ways was Miranda.

Her pondering was cut short by the figure next to her speaking again.

“Are you really so arrogant that you think you can handle everything alone?”  
This made A’dres finally turn to face the man next to her. Anger making her voice sharper, biting at the accusation.

“No, but I have no need to prance around, inserting myself in situations that have nothing to do with me” her heart wasn’t really in the statement, but she was loathe to give an inch to the annoying man.

A’dres had a sudden realization, and had to chuckle. “Is the reason you keep asking, because you can’t see who I am?” She watched discomfort wash over strong features to be replaced with a neutral expression. A’dres knew she was right.

“You know that’s cheating right? Taking the choice of reveal away from someone!” She debated briefly if she should tell him she knew his civilian name. That they had so much in common, without being remotely similar.  
They were the last of their kind, sole survivors from different planets, had she not become jaded with her loss they might even have been friends. That could have been, but he was really, really annoying.  
No, A’dres would keep Clark’s secret a bit longer. No need for the man of steel to know she had stolen his gimmick as the clumsy reporter. And having an ace up her sleeve might come in handy at some point. 

He and his friends were just so annoyingly persistent, never yielding and so really annoyingly good. Helping the helpless and all that, and really she wasn’t against it she was just wary of groups with too much power. They would have to do a lot more than random pop up visits to convince her to join their band of heroes. 

 

She was getting lost in thought so joined the conversation again and looked at the man. A’dres could tell she had made him uncomfortable, and he tried a defense “well someone needs to…” 

“NO!” A’dres interrupted. “No, you really don’t, I know it’s eating at you not being able to look through my mask. Just know that if I choose to collaborate you’ll just have to trust me.” Pushing a finger into his chest, surprising him with the force of it. “You don’t get to know all secrets, you don’t get to know me before I’m ready, which I might never be.” stretching her wings and spreading them out to their full length getting ready to take off.

A strong hand on her shoulder stopped her though. “Why are you so against joining The League? We do good work, help people!” He was still holding on to her shoulder! maybe ensuring she didn’t fly away? Why was he still touching her? He didn’t seem to notice her discomfort as he continued talking. “You don’t have to be alone in this”.

Shaking off his hand, and stepping way, out of reach, puffing out her feathers before she could stop it. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her rattled. He was pushing buttons he had no right pushing, making assumptions. Being a bit paranoid, she couldn’t help thinking that he might know more about her than he was letting on. She was done with this conversation.

Folding her arms across her chest, willing her wings to settle to a seemingly relaxed pose on her back, and trying to calm her voice too, A’dres retorted, “I’m not alone thank you very much, and neither am I desperate to join a groupe that seems to think pressure and putting down someone is the way to get them to join!” facing off with one of the most powerfull beings on earth should have been more scary, but she had worked nearly a year for Miranda Priestly. Even after all A’dres had seen and experienced over the years, the woman had scared the living daylights out of her, after that not many could or would ever intimidate her again. 

Getting on Superman’s shit list was maybe not the best idea, but honestly she wasn’t in it for glory, that had never been her end game. And the self-righteous man ticked her off thinking he had any right to pressure her into galavanting around with the other Supers. 

“Now if you don’t mind I have places to be that are not here” she sighed, slightly irritated that her Miranda viewing had been interrupted, and not having any time left for it now. “I’m sure I’ll see you and your posse around town” 

Not waiting for an answer A’dres threw herself off the ledge letting her powerful wings thrust her upwards, drawing the attention of curious blue eyes from across the street. And a few excited pointing fingers from the street.

Having to clear her head, and not having to be at the office till later she decided to take a bit of a detour. Heading towards the water, she wanted to sit by the water for a bit, hoping the sound of the waves would calm her enough to be able to function at work.

She had fallen in love with the ocean when she first came to Earth. The vastness, no one really knowing what was down there, it held an appeal to her. Some found the thought of the unknown that was lurking in the deep unsettling. Not her though, she found it calmed her that even if she was an alien on this planet, even those born here didn’t know everything.

In the years she had been on Earth she had unfortunately not made any headway in finding the reason for her planet’s destruction. She had thought of nothing else for years, so many years, without finding any new leads eventually hitting a dead end. And fly boy pointing out her being alone didn’t help the guilt she felt for nearly stopping her quest.

A’dres sat by the water until work at the Mirror beckoned. Waking up that morning she had all the time in the world to get to work, but now having been lost in thought by the cost she was running late. Go figure. She had planned on taking the subway from the harbor, but being pressed for time she once again took to the sky. 

Not wanting Super-douche figuring out her secret, she landed in an alley a couple of blokes from the Mirror. 

She took a few seconds to reign in her armor and wings. Checking her reflection in a broken window, A’dres made sure the powerful body covered in leather and metal and her blond hair was replaced by the wholesome image of Andrea Sachs, cub reporter for The Mirror. 

The transformation was second nature for her now, it hadn’t always been like that. At first it had taken almost an hour, only years of practice had reduced that to seconds. For which she was grateful for now, running the last hundred yards to the Mirror building. 

Entering the bullpen of the newsroom she was met with a pandemonium of activity. People were shouting and rushing around like the world was on fire. Grabbing a shoulder, she spun the person around to face her and to ask what was happening. Jennifer’s wide brown eyes met hers. “Haven’t you heard? Where have you been all day, under a rock?” Apparently her lack of response was enough for Jennifer to continue. “There’s an suicide bomber downtown. It’s at that place you used to work at, on the Runway office floors at Elias Clark. It’s all hands on deck with this one” 

As Jennifer hurried on, all A’dres could think of was Miranda. Miranda was in danger! A’dres hoped the son of a bitch who was behind this had made peace with his maker, because she was going over there to arrange a meeting.


End file.
